Food products are typically sold to consumers by providing a select amount of product per product package. To automate the process of packaging products, automated product sizing machines have been developed to produce consistent product sizes to be placed in product packages. An example of an product sizing machine is a cutting machine that cuts a product to a size that has a select weight. For some products, variation between product batches makes it difficult to cut the product to a size that has a consistent weight between batches.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a device that effectively and efficiently can be adjusted to account for variations in product batches to achieve consistent product weights.